Data transmission from point-to-point or via a long network cable often includes known infrastructure wiring, e.g. coaxial cable, twisted-pair or multi-pair (e.g. CAT-5) cable, and building wiring (power mains) as part of the system network. However, existing network standards for data transmission over twisted- or multi-pair (CAT-5) cable prescribes a maximum distance of 650 feet, whereupon a user may wish to have a network or point-to-point connection significantly in excess of that distance. Furthermore, installation guidelines and skills are well known for such traditional wiring, which may already be installed in certain structures.